


COMPARACIÓN » Chanoey.

by shxvxrsh



Category: Friends (TV)
Genre: Baja autoestima, Confesiones, Fluff, Gay, LGBT, M/M, Romance, friends - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:21:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28901814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shxvxrsh/pseuds/shxvxrsh
Summary: Por más que sus ojos se encuentren en aquel pequeño espejo de baño, y busquen, con ansias, alguna virtud en el reflejo de la cual se sienta orgulloso, no da con ninguna.
Relationships: Chandler Bing & Joey Tribbiani
Kudos: 4





	COMPARACIÓN » Chanoey.

**Author's Note:**

> — Capítulo Único —

Por más que sus ojos se encuentren en aquel pequeño espejo de baño, y busquen, con ansias, alguna virtud en el reflejo de la cual se sienta orgulloso, no da con ninguna.

Sabe lo que todo el mundo piensa cuando lo ven con Joey. No es estúpido; es fácil darse cuenta de esos rostros desubicados, risas incómodas y caras largas cuando lo ven entrar con el brazo enganchado al de su nuevo novio al Central Perk. Y aún más fácil fue enterarse que los murmullos y miradas curiosas de los demás no se debían al hecho de que Joseph Tribbiani, un don Juan, terminara siendo gay.

Todo el escándalo se debía a su acompañante; absolutamente nadie creía -ni siquiera él mismo- que Chandler estuviera a la altura del italiano.

Cielos, todo el mundo pensaba que el actor era demasiada cosa para un hombre tan sarcástico, fastidioso y poco atractivo como lo es el ejecutivo.

Pará empezar, ¿Qué hace que una persona sea considerada hermosa a los ojos de los demás?

Chandler suspira frente al espejo. Por un breve instante, nota como el cristal se empaña debido al aire frío que está cubriendo el departamento entero, y cuando regresa a la normalidad, intenta resolver la pregunta que acababa de formularse mientras más observa de su reflejo.

Pueden ser los ojos, con abundantes pestañas, llenos de vida, grandes y de colores vibrantes; o pueden ser ojos oscuros, profundos y penetrantes con aires misteriosos lo que llaman la atención de alguien.

También puede ser el cabello. Un cabello sedoso con cortes favorecedores; o puede ser un cabello corto perfectamente peinado, o si está despeinado debe contener cierto estilo.

La figura puede predominar en la búsqueda de la belleza, una figura curvilínea, esbelta y bien proporcionada; o una figura tonificada y masculina.

Si vamos un poco más allá, el intelecto es crucial en ciertos aspectos. Una persona inteligente, culta y extrovertida resulta tremendamente interesante para el resto.

La personalidad, cielos, es lo más importante. Hay gente que desea compartir una vida con alguien dulce, tierno, cálido e ingenuo; o también, a alguien misterioso, caballeroso, amable, valiente y considerado. Debe ser modesto pero también debe saber que vale mucho y estar cómodo con quién es en realidad para atraer a las mujeres y hombres.

Y lo que no debe faltar: la voz. Todo hombre y mujer desea una que les haga estremecer cuando se les hable al oído y les deje la piel de gallina, grave, sensual y un poco ronca, o tal vez una suave, aguda y bastante gentil.

En fin; Chandler no tenía nada de eso.

Chandler M. Bing tiene unos ojos azules para nada llamativos. De hecho, eran de un tono bastante común que no sorprenderían a cualquiera de Nueva York. Tenía un cabello corto, opaco, sin ningún estilo en particular, además de no poderse dejar crecer el bigote y la barba. Estaba subido de peso, tenía unas ojeras demasiado notorias en el rostro, y su personalidad era un desastre; siempre usando el humor como mecanismo de defensa cuando estaba nervioso o la situación se volvía tensa. ¿Y su voz? Bueno, aunque no es del todo molesta, hace reír a Joey a carcajadas cuando intenta poner las cosas picantes entre ambos.

Después de esa breve descripción, estaría inconforme si no le pone un toque final: la cereza del pastel sería alguna cosa fuera de lo normal que desee cubrir con cualquier cosa, tal vez kilos de ropa. Como lo es su pezón de más, o la falta de su dedo en el pie.

Y ya que terminó de describirse, Chandler suelta un quejido frente al espejo y se frota la nuca con pesadez. Lo había hecho otra vez; tirar su autoestima al bote de basura después de conseguir por una semana sentirse bien consigo mismo y con su agradable novio.

Siempre era así. Decidía que las opiniones ajenas sobre su relación no le importaban en lo más mínimo y a la mañana siguiente se odia una infinidad mientras piensa en lo mucho que le encantaría ser diferente. Sin sus traumas de la niñez, o sus chistes malísimos para romper el hielo y con una cualidad única que hiciera que los demás murieran por él.

Como Joey, que tiene a las chicas -y algunos hombres, hay que decir- a sus pies.

Hablando de Joey, ¿Qué hizo para que se fijara en él? ¿Para qué ese hombre italiano de tersa y suave piel morena, ojos grandes y castaños al igual que su sedoso cabello, con esa sonrisa que le arrebata de sus penas, esa actitud boba en algunos momentos, y portador de esa voz que le vuelve loco, lo eligiera sobre a todos los demás?

Es... es... es... extraño. Más aún, sabiendo que fue el actor el que le pidió a él una oportunidad para conquistarlo, como si en realidad no debiera de ser al revés.

Mientras más piensa en eso, el dolor de cabeza que ataca su sien se hace imposible de ignorar y tiene que resignarse a que pasará por un día de porquería desde tan temprano, como lo son las seis de la mañana.

Chandler suspira por quinta vez, lavándose el rostro con el peor de los ánimos. Piensa si todavía le queda del helado caro que las chicas le obsequiaron para situaciones de crisis. Y esta era una de esas situaciones de crisis.

Tan ensimismado estaba en lo que le iba a meter a su cuerpo, que tarde se dio cuenta de la segunda persona en el baño y que se encontraba justo detrás de él.

—¿Cómo amaneció el chico más lindo de Manhattan?—Los malos pensamientos se esfuman de su mente cuando siente los labios del italiano recorriendo la longitud de su cuello y los fuertes brazos del mismo aprisionado su cintura con una suavidad curiosamente inesperada. Una sonrisa se le escapa, no obstante, cuando siente contra su hombro el bostezo adormilado del contrario.

Su malestar anterior se desvanece con rapidez al darse cuenta de lo estúpido que era al sentirse feo teniendo al hombre más deseado de New York dejando pequeños mimos en su espalda, soltando frases llenas de afecto y estando jodidamente enamorado de él.

Santo cielo. Con Joey de novio, se permite sentirse como el hombre más guapo de todo el mundo.


End file.
